Amor hechizado
by winxzafir
Summary: Stormy al igual que sus hermanas piensa que el amor es para los tontos y los debiles "cosas de hadas" piensa pero a su vida llegara un chico muy especial que quizas la haga cambiar de parecer pero ¿que pasara cuando Icy y Darcy se enteren? ¿que consecuencias habra? y Stormy ¿podra mantener al amor de su vida a su lado? StoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Deacuerdo después de mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo**

**aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fanfic de Winx club que me tomo mucho tiempo concebir espero que lo disfruten.**

**capitulo 1**

_Querido Diario:_

_otro año aburrido en Torrenubosa, finalmente la directora Griffin decidió permitirnos volver a la escuela para terminar nuestros estudios con la única condición de que no hiciéramos ninguna diablura o de lo contrario regresaríamos a Rocaluz (odio ese lugar con O mayúscula…tan lleno de luz y buen tiempo) Icy y Darcy no paran de discutir desde que llegamos buscando alguna nueva manera de vengarnos de esas malditas hadas de el Winx club,la mera verdad me encantaría arrancarles las alas pero tampoco quiero regresar a Rocaluz por el momento quiero olvidarme de esas haditas e ir a Magix por algo de comer que muero de hambre además prefiero salir en estos momentos que seguir escuchando a Icy y a Darcy gritándose y gritándome._

_nos vemos despues Querido Diario._

Stormy termino de escribir en su Diario el cual era de color Fucsia le puso el candado y lo guardo en el cajón de su cómoda y volteo hacia donde estaban discutiendo sus hermanas, suspiro, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, lo mas probable era que Icy y Darcy no se darían cuenta de su ausencia hasta después y probablemente se llevaría un regaño por ello ,pero no le importaba, lo único que sabia era que tenia hambre y salio a los pasillos de el castillo para dirigirse a la salida.

Minutos después Stormy disfrutaba de un buen batido de fresa mientras caminaba por la calle mirando los escaparates de las tiendas casi de forma aburrida solo para perder tiempo - ugh - murmuro arrugando la nariz cuando vio a una pareja besándose al otro lado de la calle - "simplemente desagradable" - pensó mirándolos luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, volteo de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de que nadie la veía y de manera disimulada lanzo un hechizo que provoco que se formara una pequeña nube de tormenta por encima de las cabezas de los dos tortolos los cuales de repente se vieron empapados, Stormy no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver como la pareja intentaba escapar de su nube de tormenta - mucho mejor - dijo sin dejar de reírse y continuo su camino - amor…pfff que tontería….no comprendo porque la gente se vuelve loca..simplemente no tiene sentido - murmuro una vez que se había calmado, recordó que las winx tenían novios esos malditos especialistas cada vez que ellos y las haditas estaban juntos era todo un espectáculo de cursilerías - " los chicos son tontos " - pensó - " el amor sin duda es para los débiles y para esas estupidas hadas…por lo menos yo no lo necesito" -

- no lo necesito - se dijo convencida aunque una parte de ella muy en el fondo deseaba saber que se sentía amar y ser amado pero nunca lo admitiría, estaba pensando en esa cuestión sobre lo ridículo que es el amor cuando de repente choco contra algo o alguien derramando el batido sobre su ropa - ¡IDIOTA FIGATE POR DONDE CAMINAS! - grito enfurecida - lo..lo siento señorita no la vi.. ¿se encuentra bien? - le pregunto una voz masculina en un tono tan amable que la sorprendió Stormy levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos de color verde oscuro profundos que la miraban con atención - ¿se encuentra bien? - le volvió a preguntar , Stormy parpadeo por unos segundos - si…si estoy bien - le respondió y observo con detenimiento al muchacho que tenia enfrente era un poco mayor que ella, tenia el cabello de color lila y le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa morada y una chamarra de el mismo color que los pantalones y guantes sin dedos morados…en si el chico era bastante apuesto - oh su ropa - le dijo el chico de repente, Stormy bajo la mirada y vio la enorme mancha que ahora tenia su top se había olvidado por completo de la mancha de malteada - permítame - le dijo sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta - ¡que haces! - le grito Stormy alejándose cuando el chico estiro el brazo hacia ella con el pañuelo - solo…intentaba limpiar la mancha de su ropa - le dijo mirándola - ¡yo puedo sola muchas gracias! - le dijo molesta arrebatándole el pañuelo una vez que había secado los restos de batido uso un hechizo para limpiar la mancha y luego miro al chico directamente a los ojos - de acuerdo…tienes exactamente 5 segundos para decirme ¡una! (puso un dedo enfrente de la cara de el chico) razón para no freírte vivo no solo por arruinarme el día sino por derramar mi batido encima de mi -

- fue un accidente - le dijo el muchacho con voz calmada -¡eso no basta! - le dijo furiosa el muchacho la miro y luego se empezó a reír lo que la desconcertó - ¡de que te ríes! - le dijo sumamente molesta - alguna vez te dijeron que te vez adorable cuando te enojas - le dijo sin dejar de reír remplazando el tu por usted - "¿adorable? " - pensó desconcertada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, provocando que tropezara con sus zapatos y cayera al piso de sentón - ¡auch! - exclamo sobandose adolorida - ¿estas bien? déjame ayudarte - le dijo el chico intentando levantarla - ¡déjame en paz! ¡yo no pedí tu ayuda! - le grito intentando levantarse de el suelo, una vez que lo logro se sacudió el polvo de su falda - por lo menos déjame comprarte una malteada nueva - escucho que le decía el muchacho Stormy lo volteo a ver y arqueo una ceja ¿porque este muchacho se esmeraba en ser tan amable con ella? ¿acaso no sabia quien era? - haber si entiendo esto ¿me quieres comprar una malteada después de que te e gritado? - le pregunto sorprendida - bueno…soy un caballero con las mujeres…aun con aquellas que son unas gruñonas - le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa,Stormy se ruborizo ligeramente pero logro recobrar la compostura se giro a un lado y cruzo los brazos molesta - vamos…- le dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole su brazo,ella lo miro por el rabillo de el ojo este chico….parecía interesante, si era capaz de soportar su mal humor bien supuso que podría aprovechar la situación - de acuerdo…vamos - le dijo dándole la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 de mi fanfic espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 2 **

minutos después Stormy estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la heladería de Magix disfrutando de nuevo de un batido de fresa mientras el chico estaba sentado de el otro lado de la mesa y la miraba de forma contemplativa - ¿Qué tanto me vez? - le pregunto con curiosidad - nada…- le respondió desviando la mirada - por cierto no nos hemos presentado me llamo Neru - le dijo el chico - ¿Neru? - le pregunto ella reprimiendo una risa - si lo se es un nombre ridículo…pero puedes llamarme Ney -

- eso esta mejor - le dijo Stormy - ¿y tu tienes un nombre además de tu "encantadora" personalidad? - le pregunto el, Stormy titubeo por un momento ¿debía decirle su nombre a este chico? supuso que si puesto que el chico no sabia quien era ella por razones extrañas puesto que las Trix eran tan famosas como las Winx de hecho le sorprendió que el no supiera nada miro a Ney que la miraba esperando la respuesta decidió arriesgarse -Stormy - le contesto - ¿Stormy? - repitió el, ella asintió - Stormy…."tormentoso" - susurro como repasando las letras - ¿que? - le pregunto curiosa - tu nombre…significa tormentoso en español - le respondió el - oh - dijo Stormy mirándolo - lindo…va de acuerdo contigo - le dijo mirándola ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada en su malteada - yo…yo me…me tengo que ir - le dijo ella levantándose - ¿tan pronto? - le pregunto con una mirada como decepcionada - si es que…mis hermanas me están esperando en otra parte pero gracias por la malteada - le dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba dando gracias - ¡espera! - le dijo el chico sujetándola de la mano, ella lo miro - toma mi teléfono - le dijo dándole un pedazo de papel - podríamos hablar algún día - a esas alturas Stormy se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate asintió rápidamente y luego se soltó de el agarre de el chico y camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que desapareció de su vista, Ney observo cuando Stormy se alejaba y luego suspiro - "Stormy…espero que nos volvamos a ver" - pensó sonriendo.

- ¡en donde diablos estabas! - le grito Icy a su hermana menor una vez que Stormy había regresado - por ahí - le respondió - ¡no puedo creer que te fueras y nos dejaras con todo el equipaje! - le dijo Darcy molesta - oh cálmate señorita dramática solo me fui por unos minutos - le respondió Stormy restándole importancia al asunto - ¡horas querrás decir! - la corrigió Icy - ¡son las 4:00! - le dijo Darcy - ¿ya tan pronto? wow el tiempo vuela - dijo Stormy cruzando los brazos - no te quieras pasar de lista Stormy ya que tuviste tiempo para divertirte tu sola ahora desempacaras lo que falta ¡tu sola! - le dijo Icy arrojándole una blusa a la cara y dicho eso ella y Darcy salieron de la habitación dando un portazo, Stormy refunfuño mientras levantaba la ropa de el suelo e intentaba doblarla y luego se detuvo mirando la ropa - ¡un momento! ¿porque hago esto a mano si puedo utilizar la magia? - se dijo dándose una palmada en la frente, chasqueo los dedos y al instante la ropa restante quedo guardada en los cajones - listo - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se sacudía las manos, luego se quito sus zapatos, se tendió en la cama y se puso a oír música, recordó a ese chico que había conocido en Magix ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Neru? ¿Ney? le agradaba más el nombre de Ney, en cierta forma le había parecido interesante por la forma en la que la había tratado, debía reconocerlo el chico era….mmm…atractivo…un momento ¿atractivo? , sacudió la cabeza y se acomodo de lado, intento dormirse pero entonces ¡zaz! veia el rostro de Ney cada vez que cerraba los ojos su cabello lila, sus ojos verdes oscuros y su sonrisa…sintió que el corazón le empezaba a palpitar muy rápido - " ¡Dios! ¿Qué esta sucediendo conmigo? " - pensó alarmada mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sacaba los auriculares de las orejas.

mientras tanto Ney había regresado a Fontana Roja la escuela de especialistas, se encontraba en los jardines pensativo, pensaba en Stormy… no podía dejar de pensar en ella ahora, suspiro - ¿te sucede algo Ney? - le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, Ney se volteo y vio a un chico de cabello negro con una mecha blanca y ojos azules marinos que lo observaba - hola Natan - lo saludo sonriendo - me debes una…tuve que inventarme una excusa por ti ¿¡tienes idea de lo que Codatorta podría hacerte si descubre que te escapaste de clases!? - lo regaño mirándolo serio - lo siento…gracias por cubrirme - le agradeció levantándose de el piso - ni lo menciones - le dijo su amigo - ¿y bien? - le dijo mirándolo - ¿y bien que? - le pregunto Ney como si no supiera de que le hablaba - ¿no me vas a decir en que tanto pensabas? - le pregunto - oh eso….lo que pasa es que…cuando fui a la ciudad…- empezó rascándose la cabeza - ¿si? - pregunto Natan expectante

- conocí a una chica - le dijo sonrojándose - ¡ah! y ahora no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza ¿no? - pregunto ,Ney asintió - típico ¿y como es ella? ¿es bonita, fea, alta, bajita, morena ,blanca ,rubia …? -

- ¡no! nada de eso..digo si es bonita…aunque su personalidad es…peculiar-

dijo estrujándose las manos - ¿peculiar? ¿Cómo esta eso? - le pregunto Natan con curiosidad - si digamos que tiene un carácter algo fuerte - le respondió el , Natan se quedo pensativo por un momento - ¿puedes describirla? - le pregunto el - bueno era blanca, de ojos verdes agua, nariz respingona, cabello rizado, violeta, con dos mechones lilas de hecho su cabello parecía una graciosa nube de tormenta y estaba vestida con un top y una mini color rosa oscuro - le dijo Ney mirando a Natan quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Ney mirándolo - ¿de casualidad el nombre de esa chica era Stormy? - le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo - si…¿Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunto - amigo…yo que tu no me metía ahí - le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro - ¿porque? - le pregunto Ney mirándolo fijamente - créeme es mejor que te olvides de ella -

- pero ¿porque? - insistió - ¿Cómo que porque? ¿no sabes quien es Stormy? - le pregunto sorprendido, Ney negó con la cabeza - amigo…te topaste con una de las famosas Trix - le dijo - ¿Quiénes? - pregunto Ney confundido - ¡la Trix! tres brujas malvadas que quisieron apoderarse de la dimensión mágica mas de una ocasión y esa Stormy es una de ellas - le respondió agitando los brazos - pero Stormy no me pareció malvada…con mal carácter tal vez pero no malvada…es mas ella me pareció….tierna - le dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿tierna? ¿la bruja de las tormentas…te pareció tierna? - le pregunto perplejo, Ney asintió, Natan suspiro negando - bien.. es tu forma de pensar solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con ella…sobretodo con sus hermanas - le dijo dándole una palmadas en el hombro - bueno iré a la cafetería por algo de comer ¿quieres algo? - le dijo levantándose para irse - no gracias Natan me quedare aquí un rato mas - le contesto Ney - de acuerdo Ney te veré después - le dijo dirigiéndose a la cafetería - hasta luego - le respondió diciéndole adiós con la mano apenas Natan se fue Ney volvió a sus pensamientos - "¿malvada?" - pensó - "no creo que sea así….pero es extraño…solo la conocí un día y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ¿será que me causo una buena impresión?" - recordó que le había dado su teléfono - "¿pero y si no me llama? ¿Qué hare entonces? "- pensó angustiado - tonto - murmuro - porque no le pediste su teléfono a ella - se regaño recargándose en el tronco de el árbol - ¡Ney! - le grito alguien con una voz tan gruesa y enojada que lo saco de sus pensamientos volteo a ver quien le había gritado y sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo cuando vio al profesor Codatorta caminando de forma amenazante hacia el - si..si profesor Codatorta señor - le dijo Ney poniéndose de inmediato de pie - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡deberías estar en entrenamiento! - le dijo enojado - ¡ve a la pista y corre 20 vueltas! - le ordeno - pe…pero no traigo puesta la ropa de entrenamiento - se escuso - ¡no me interesa!¡ ve a correr antes de que te lo aumente a 50! ¡AHORA! -

- ¡señor si señor! - dijo Ney saliendo disparado hacia la zona de entrenamiento - "por algo los demás lo llaman Codatorta el terrible" - pensó dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**ok aquí esta otro capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic de Winx club perdon que no pueda actualizar tan rápido pero necesito inspiración e ideas de todas maneras disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**

Stormy no hablo en toda la semana cosa que sorprendió a sus hermanas ya que normalmente no podía mantener la boca cerrada y apenas ponía atención a las clases - de acuerdo ¿Qué te esta sucediendo? - le pregunto Icy durante el almuerzo viendo que Stormy no había tocado nada de su comida - ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Stormy volteando a verla - no te hagas la que no sabe ¡haz estado rara en estos últimos días! - le dijo Darcy - desde que regresaste de tu pequeño paseo a la ciudad haz estado actuando diferente últimamente - le dijo mirándola - ¿de que hablas? - le dijo volteando a ver a ahora a Darcy - no hablaste en clases, ni en el descanso y ni siquiera has tocado tu comida ¡tu no eres así! - le dijo Icy - bueno lo siento e estado pensando - le respondió molesta - ¿y desde cuando a ti te da por pensar? - le dijo Darcy,Stormy solo le dirigió una mirada de enfado - como sea…me tengo que ir - dijo levantándose - ¿irte? ¿A dónde? - le pregunto Icy mirándola sorprendida - tengo algo que hacer…las veré después - le respondió tomando su bandeja y saliendo de la cafetería - es mi idea o Stormy esta mas rara de lo normal - le dijo Darcy a Icy mirándola con el seño fruncido - a menos que unos alienígenas hallan secuestrado a la verdadera Stormy y la hallan remplazado por una copia o sea un robot o este bajo la influencia de algún hechizo…definitivamente aquí hay algo raro - dijo Icy dirigiendo su mirada por donde había salido su hermana.

- "¿¡donde esta!? ¡no pude haberlo perdido!" - pensó Stormy desesperada mientras buscaba entre su ropa - ¡bingo! susurro mientras sacaba un papel de el bolsillo de una de sus faldas y lo desdoblaba ahí estaba anotado el numero de teléfono que le había dado Ney por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en el hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacárselo de la cabeza en esas ultimas semanas había estado pensando en el y en el papel que le había dado - "¿le hablare o no le hablare?" - se pregunto mirando el teléfono y por un momento se sintió tonta por estar pensando en un chico y encima de todo ¿desde cuando le importaba tanto una persona? - "Dios ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" - se pregunto tomando su teléfono casi de mala gana y marco el numero se mordió los labios cuando el aparato comenzó a timbrar ,estuvo a punto de colgar cuando…- ¿bueno? - le respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de el teléfono - ¿ Ney? - pregunto ella - ¿Quién habla? - pregunto la voz - ¿te acuerdas de mi? ¿la chica que conociste en la ciudad? - le pregunto - ¿Stormy? ¡vaya! claro que me acuerdo de ti, empezaba a pensar que nunca me marcarías - le contesto con voz alegre - si…bueno…yo..mm.. - empezo a decir nerviosa - me encontré con el numero que me diste y pensé….-

- ¿Qué podías marcarme? - termino de decir Ney - si exacto - le respondió ella - de hecho me alegra que me llamaras - le dijo el notando su nerviosismo - ¿en serio? - pregunto incrédula - si…veras…quería preguntarte algo desde el momento en el que te conocí - le dijo Ney - ¿y que pregunta seria esa? - le dijo Stormy curiosa - bueno…me preguntaba si…- se aclaro la garganta - ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? - le pregunto finalmente, Stormy se quedo pasmada al oír la pregunta ¿acaso ese chico la estaba invitando a salir? - ¿acaso es una cita? - le pregunto sentándose en la cama - mas o menos…¡digo! si tu quieres claro - le pregunto con un marcado nerviosismo en la voz - yo decía porque así podríamos conocernos mejor pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar - le dijo - ¡no! - exclamo levantándose de la cama - ¡digo! me encantaría salir contigo por supuesto - le respondió ella tratando de mantener la calma - "¡si!" - murmuro Ney haciendo una señal de triunfo - ¿a que hora podría recogerte? - le pregunto recuperando la compostura - te parece bien si pasas por mi a las 6:00 en Torrenubosa - le respondió ella - ¿la escuela de brujas? - le pregunto Ney - si..- respondió temiendo por un momento que el se arrepintiera - por supuesto te veré allá - le dijo para el gran alivio de Stormy que no quería perder esta oportunidad - bien…nos veremos pronto - le dijo - hasta luego - le respondió Ney colgando.

Stormy se quedo mirando el teléfono unos minutos después de colgar ¿acaso acababa de aceptar salir con un chico? se sorprendió cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer - "¿Qué esta sucediéndome?" - pensó sentándose de nuevo en la cama y se llevaba una mano a la cara ¿desde cuando hablaba con alguien sin siquiera gritarle? ¡eso no era normal en ella!,de todas maneras ahora ya no se podía echar para atrás quizás podría sacarle provecho a esto - ¿pero que me voy a poner? - se pregunto Stormy nunca había estado en una cita real con un chico y lo peor había reparado en dos problemas importantes 1. no sabia que ponerse para una cita (cosa rara ya que ella nunca se había preocupado por su forma de vestir) y 2. sus hermanas si Icy y Darcy se enteraban de esto…no quería imaginárselo tendría que tener cuidado para que ellas no sospecharan - "bien…primero lo primero…necesito un buen baño y un atuendo adecuado si are esto" - pensó levantándose y abriendo su armario y empezaba a buscar entre su ropa - "nota para mi…debo recordar actualizar mi guardarropa" - pensó sacando todos sus viejos vestidos pero ninguno le gustaba para una cita finalmente encontró un vestido fucsia que pensó que no se pondría nunca lo miro era bonito y casual pensó que podría servirle

- gracioso…ya sueno como esa hadita de el sol - se dijo para si acordándose de Stella, luego volvió a meter toda la ropa en el armario y escondió el vestido debajo de su almohada por si sus hermanas venían a la habitación y después de eso se fue a tomar un baño relajante.


End file.
